


Wrapped in Your Regret

by dreamwalking78



Series: Could Have Been Me Universe [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, F/F, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Nicole bottoms, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sunday morning sex, Wayhaught - Freeform, chbm, waverly's guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwalking78/pseuds/dreamwalking78
Summary: Coming back to Texas was easier than Waverly thought. As promised, there's never a dull moment, but something keeps bothering her.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Could Have Been Me Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533245
Comments: 13
Kudos: 214





	Wrapped in Your Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, but I hope it's worth it to you. The idea struck me and I couldn't leave it behind with all of the encouragement I had to continue this universe. I do want to credit 2BeBrazen for the tattoo part. I had debated that once before, but had left it on the cutting room until this fic. Seeing someone else confirm it needed to be in there, I decided to find the right tattoo.
> 
> If this is your first time, here, you should know the author has a very little confidence in herself so comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. They keep me encouraged enough to keep writing. The emails saying there's kudos or comments, literally make my day. 
> 
> As always you can catch me on tumblr @geckogirl9 or I'm trying this twitter thing @dreamwalking_78 I keep both accounts updated when I'm dropping new fics, or you can scroll through and find past fics if this one held your interest.

Sunday broke through Nicole’s bedroom window casting the morning light across both her and Waverly’s naked bodies. Waverly glanced up at the handcuffs still attached to the headboard from the night before. She grinned as she felt the stretch of her muscles reminding her of how Nicole had her tied up the night before leaving her begging to be touched. Waverly gently ran her fingernails over Nicole’s body. She heard the grunt leave Nicole’s chest as her arm pulled Waverly closer to her. This is how a lot of mornings had began since Waverly had come back to Texas. 

Her divorce was finalized months earlier. With the recorded admission of infidelity from Champ, she was able to take whatever she had wanted. Granted the only thing she had really wanted was to be done with him forever. He had moved out to Montana soon after with the girl Waverly had started calling his next victim. The only thing that mattered was that Champ was the past and her future was holding her tight. Chrissy continued texting her at least once a week to catch up on what was happening. Looking back on everything that had happened, Waverly realized Chrissy was the only person she truly missed. 

Running the bar was not much different than she remembered. It took a few adjustments in figuring out what to order. Patrons quickly learned that baby Earp did not put up with their shit. The first time the shotgun made its appearance from under the bar, the fighting that had started over a football game came to a screeching halt. Between the gun and Nicole officially becoming a deputy, no one dared raise a fuss in the bar again. 

While Wynonna still had a tendency to show up with random men some mornings, Waverly noticed the one particular mustached cowboy showing up more often than anyone else. It seemed even the wanderer had started settling down just a little. There were a lot of things they were still working on when it came to living arrangements. Wynonna was learning how to recycle her beer cans. Waverly was well versed now in how much coffee Wynonna needed to function even if she hadn’t been drinking. Overall, life had changed for the better. 

Waverly had thought it would be harder to move back and repair the damage she had done to her relationship with Nicole. Surprisingly, they found it was easier than imagined. Waverly could still see the moments of hesitation, but it would quickly erase from Nicole’s face with the slightest touch to Waverly’s side. Still, Waverly continued beating herself up over it. 

She had taken something beautiful and thrown it away once. Waverly told herself she didn’t deserve this second chance. Despite Nicole’s reassurances that things were fine, Waverly took every moment to remind the redhead of her dedication to her alone. The first night back in town, the York brothers had tried to sweet talk Waverly. Nicole had just settled into her seat at the end of the bar as Pete yelled out, “Let me show you what all this town has to offer.” 

Waverly stopped mid wipe of the counter. Her hand moved to her hip as she stalked towards Pete, “I’m sorry you’ve mistaken me for some sort of backwoods Barbie, but that line doesn’t work. I know what this town has to offer me. Maybe you haven’t met the newest deputy, my girlfriend, Nicole.” 

Waverly had turned in just enough time to see Nicole smirk back at her. As she turned back to Pete, she watched the blood drain from his face. He quickly glanced from Waverly back to Nicole. If Pete would have had a tail, it would have been firmly tucked between his legs as he made his way back to the pool table. Waverly wasn’t quite satisfied just yet. She raised her voice so that a few of the other patrons could hear her just in case they were entertaining any less than savory thoughts. “Trust me boys she’s showed me things you could only dream of ever happening to you. So I appreciate your offer, but hers was a LOT more enticing.” 

Waverly turned walking back to Nicole before planting a kiss on her lips. “I told you baby. I’m all yours.” She whispered to Nicole. 

A dark laugh left Nicole’s chest. “How about later tonight I remind you of that?” 

Waverly reached across the bar to grab the bottle of beer she had already started prepping for Nicole before Pete decided to be stupid. “Only if that threat is an actual promise.” She teased Nicole quietly as the bottle was slid in front of her. 

It was the first of many times that Waverly reassured Nicole that she was exactly where she wanted to be and with who she wanted to be. Nicole for her part had made sure Waverly had yet to get bored. Being a deputy meant a little more discretion had to be taken, but in the middle of a field, under the stars on a blanket where only the blue bonnets were watching, Nicole could make Waverly scream the most unsavory things. To Nicole, they were beautiful melodies. 

There was something about being spread wide on all fours in the middle of nowhere while the chilly night wind blew, feeling your lovers tongue slide down your center that made Waverly a little more foul mouthed. “Baby, please don’t tease. I need you inside my pussy making me come.” She had begged, but feeling her lovers tongue trace up her center once more was not what she had expected. It sent her gasping for air as Nicole’s lips had latched onto her clit warming her with the heat from her mouth. The sudden rush of blood to her most sensitive areas made her forget the chill of the night surrounding them. 

“I love when you beg.” Nicole husked as she released the bundle of nerves. Waverly felt Nicole slide her fingers along her slit. She pushed back against them. As quick as they had been felt, the touch disappeared taking the warmth with them. Waverly let out a shocked scream as Nicole’s hand landed hard against her ass. “Oh God, Nicole!” Nicole rubbed the stinging sensation into something so much warmer. “My terms Waves, not yours. I will make it worth it.” 

Nicole walked around to where Waverly could see her. Nicole sunk down to her knees. Her finger hooked under Waverly’s chin bringing her eyes up to meet her own. “I want to hear you beg for me. You will do what I tell you to in the meantime until I decide you’ve earned this.” Waverly nodded her consent. 

Seeing Nicole’s dominant nature take over so easily only made Waverly wetter. She could feel herself already dripping down her leg from anticipation. Nicole crashed her lips into Waverly’s. Her tongue slipped through, entering Waverly’s mouth where it was welcomed. Waverly had wanted that tongue somewhere else, but she dared not object for fear of losing what she had. 

Nicole reached into Waverly’s hair pulling her back. Waverly opened her eyes. She was greeted by the moonlight reflecting on ivory skin. The chill of the evening had Nicole’s nipples hardened. Waverly’s eye traced up savoring the view starting at the toned abs, past her perfectly shaped breasts, until she was staring at the face she trusted more than anything. The way the moonlight reflected off Nicole’s shoulder length hair added a halo of light around her. Waverly knew looking up would weaken Nicole’s resolve to keep holding back. 

This was not their first time outside at night. The first night they spent alone outside, Waverly had watched Nicole’s face light up as she had caressed her face whispering, “The stars reflecting in your eyes leaves little doubt that you, Waves, are heaven sent. You’re a view I will never tire of.” Waverly hoped the reflection would be the same tonight as she peered up at Nicole. She heard the breath catch in Nicole’s throat for just a second. It worked, the resolve to hold back was loosening. Waverly’s body wanted nothing more than to lurch forward and warm Nicole in her mouth, but she would wait until given permission. It wouldn’t be long. 

Nicole’s voice came out softer than it had been just moments before. “Take what you are given.” Waverly did not have to be told twice. She wanted to surge forward, but instead matched her movements to Nicole’s tone, carefully leaning forward until her lips latched onto Nicole. Teeth scraped against the hardening area causing Nicole to cry out her head flinging back at the sensation. Waverly had expected to be pulled off, but found Nicole pressing her harder against her. Waverly took the initiative moving slightly to the side taking in the skin she found there. She kept going knowing she was leaving a mark. She was yanked suddenly backwards. “Did I say you could mark me?” Nicole’s dominance reappearing in her voice.

Waverly smirked back up at Nicole, “I was just taking what I was given.” 

Nicole forced Waverly’s head back down and moved behind her once more. Waverly was not quite prepared for the open palm smack she felt vibrate against her pussy. The sensation both painful and satisfying at the same time. Even the breeze that had started cutting through the night could not cool down the inferno she felt between her legs. Her muscles clenched around nothing as her head snapped back to scream. “Fuck Nicole!” 

Nicole lightly ran two fingers up and down her once again collecting the silky liquid she found there. Nicole hummed as she took the fingers into her mouth, “So tasty baby.” As she heard the pop behind her, she knew Nicole was drawing out her release. Waverly knew this game well. She was getting nothing until she was obedient and could take no more.

“Beg.” The command was growled at Waverly. Hearing the desire coating the word Nicole spoke, Waverly decided to hold out from saying anything. She knew Nicole wanted this as bad as she did. Two could play this. Nicole placed her thumb gently against Waverly’s clit. The pressure just barely enough for her to feel. Feeling the light circles begin against her was sheer torture. She wanted to press down against it. Her body tried to mutiny, her legs trying to give out. She could hear the voice inside her telling her to beg Nicole and chase the rush that came afterwards. She was firm in ignoring it knowing that the final release would be much more satisfying this way.

“I can feel how wet you are. You can’t hide that Waves. If you want me to take care of you, you know what you need to do.” 

Waverly resisted the urge to give in once more. Her body trembled needing to be filled up and pounded into the blanket under them. Nicole removed her finger and moved to where Waverly could no longer feel the heat from her body. Her mind raced for just a moment to the thought of Nicole leaving the airport all those months back. It was not where she wanted to go in this moment, but until she felt the warm hand rest solidly against her side, the panic would not leave her. Her body still on fire, her mind snapped back to this moment. No more holding back.

“No.” Waverly choked out. A brief pause then she found her voice again, “Nicole please fuck me. Make me your bitch. I want you to slam my pussy till I am unable to think of anything but you. Only you can make me come like I desire. Please Nicole…I need you.” 

A hand landed on her back as two fingers slammed into her entrance. Waverly screamed in surprise and ecstasy. She struggled to breathe with the sudden onslaught. Nicole had set a pace Waverly could not match quickly. She focused on staying upright as her legs were already starting to shake from the impending orgasm. 

It hit quickly with her screaming “Nicole, I’m coming. Baby, I’m coming for you.” Nicole slowed for just a moment allowing Waverly to feel every sensation. She stayed inside feeling the muscles tighten and release again. Waverly had no doubt Nicole’s hand was coated with her fluids. She couldn’t help that Nicole left her gushing each time, nor did she want to help it.

Nicole moved her lips to Waverly’s side where she gently bit down sucking in the flesh there. Waverly could only smile at the feel of her lover’s mouth on the spot. To anyone else, Nicole was just marking her. Waverly knew the truth in the movement. That spot had become their own private way of saying I love you. Even in a crowded room, Nicole could touch the spot leaving Waverly feeling loved without a word needing to be spoken. Only after she let it go did Waverly realize the fingers were pulling back out of her. She let out a whimper as they made their exit. She clenched at the air. 

Nicole ran her thumb up Waverly’s pussy before landing on her clit. The moan that escaped Waverly’s throat caused a smile to form across Nicole’s face. She rubbed it quickly before pulling back again. Her fingers quickly returned to the spot they were just moments before deep inside the warm velvet that was Waverly’s sex. The digits twisted inside creating sensations in multiple areas before curling into Waverly’s front wall. 

“Shit, shit, shit.” It was the only mantra Waverly could find to repeat as her body was quickly thrown back into the inferno of desire. The chill was lost to the night. A sheen of sweat glistened across Waverly’s tanned skin as she felt the heat rise off her body. 

She felt the pressure. She knew it was coming, but she could not mentally prepare for when Nicole’s thumb broke through the ring of muscles and buried in as far as it could go. Slowly Nicole’s thumb begin moving allowing Waverly’s body time to adjust to it. The rhythm was much slower than the three fingers Nicole had rapidly thrusting deep into her sex. Waverly’s body bucked back. She was screaming in her head despite the fact nothing was coming from her mouth. That’s when it hit. All the sensations combined in a way she had not been able to control or prepare for. This is what Nicole had wanted, her to let go of everything. Deep down, she knew this exactly what she wanted as well. 

Her vision blurred as the warmth of the orgasm spread to every part of her. Every muscle was stiffened, her body slammed back against Nicole’s. An arm quickly wrapped around her abdomen to hold her steady against her girlfriend’s front. Waverly wasn’t quite sure when the pulsating stopped. It must’ve been somewhere between the feeling of floating and comfort. She glanced down to find her fingernails had clawed Nicole’s forearm leaving red marks. Nicole slowly pulled out allowing Waverly’s body to adjust back. Waverly collapsed forward held steady by Nicole who gently guided her back to the blanket. Nicole laid down beside her never letting her touch leave Waverly. The simple reassurance was a comfort Waverly was growing accustomed to.

Waverly found enough strength left to crawl on top of Nicole resting peacefully in the warmth she found there. The smell of vanilla enveloped her creating a tranquility they would live in for a bit longer. Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s naked form. “Damn baby, I didn’t think you would come that hard.” She whispered the words against Waverly’s ear. A giggle rose up from Waverly’s chest. “I was trying to hold back. I wanted to see how far we could take this.” 

“Waverly Earp, you sly fox.” As proud as she was of herself for holding out, Waverly could tell by the tone how impressed Nicole had been. “I love it. I kinda love you too.” 

Nicole placed her hand on Waverly’s side just to feel Waverly’s hand cover it. Waverly pushed herself up just enough to catch Nicole’s eye, “I think I want to find a way to permanently mark this spot.” 

“Like a tattoo?” 

“That’s what I was thinking.” 

“Waves that’s something you can’t easily remove. Decisions like that should not be made lightly.” 

Waverly pressed her finger against Nicole’s lips. She had already predicted this. The decision to return to Nicole was the easiest she had made. There was a lot of up hill battles to get there, but once she had arrived, she never looked back. Nicole was her reason to live. 

“I know we’re still working through everything, but I do love you Nicole. You are someone I never want to remove from my life.”

Nicole’s hand had closed around the patch of skin. “I’ll be around for as long as you’ll have me.” 

As they kissed, their legs intertwined once more. Nicole broke them apart as Waverly’s now chilled foot worked it’s way up Nicole’s calf. “Jeez Waves, warn someone before that icicle hits them.” Waverly simply laughed as Nicole shifted to where Waverly was laying on the blanket. Nicole pushed herself up walking the short distance to the truck.

“Nicole...” Waverly whined still giggling, “Where are you going?”

Nicole pulled the thick blanket from the back seat before shutting the door. “Getting your bonus blanket from my truck so we can go another round without you freezing.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waverly reached down touching the tattoo on her side that had finally healed. She smiled down at the words in Latin. Memento Vivere. It wasn’t exactly what Nicole had said to her, but it was close enough. Waverly had always loved learning new languages when she was traveling. This was a phrase she had learned early on in her travels in Rome. When Nicole had told Waverly to live her life for her, she was reminded of this saying. Memento vivere. Remember to live.

Waverly glanced up at the cuffs, a thought striking her. As Nicole started rousing up for the morning she stretched her hands abover her head. On instinct Waverly grabbed the cuffs and quickly locked one around each of Nicole’s wrist. Nicole quickly popped her eyes open at realizing the cold metal had left her unable to move her hands. “Waves, what are you doing?” Her voice was full of mischief as she peered up at her girlfriend. 

“I’m getting what I want for breakfast this morning.” Waverly grabbed the sheets covering Nicole and yanked them back revealing porcelin skin to the early morning rays. Waverly nipped at Nicole’s ear tracing the shell of it with her tongue before whispering, “and you’re going to let me take it without an objection.” Waverly’s hands landed on Nicole’s shoulders before pulling down her body. They stopped when landing against her breasts. Waverly cupped the globes relishing in how perfect they felt in her hands. Nicole’s back arched pushing them further into Waverly’s palms. Waverly rolled the nipples between her fingers before pinching each one. The moan that left Nicole’s throat drove her on. This was just a pit stop.

Waverly kept going until her hands landed on Nicole’s thighs. She pressed her hands lightly against the inside of her legs as Waverly’s body slid between Nicole’s legs. She blew a warm breath against Nicole’s sex as she lined her self up with it. She took delight in the noises she was eliciting from above her. Each moan or change in breathing was noted. She reached under Nicole pulling her pussy up to her mouth. Waverly’s tongue flattened, sliding against Nicole. She felt the wiggle of Nicole trying to take some form of control in the moment. Her hands flattened against Nicole’s stomach muscles and pushed her flat against the bed. Her eyes met Nicole’s as she gave a stern look to her restrained love. “Give up control Nicole. Just enjoy what I’m about to do to you.” She could hear the huff come from Nicole’s chest indicating her reluctant concession.

The sweet taste of Nicole flooded her senses. She had been right after the first initial taste. The sweet nectar that flowed from Nicole had become an addiction. As her tongue looped through the folds, she took a dip into Nicole’s entrance. She could already feel Nicole getting wetter by the second at the thought of her girlfriend fucking her. Waverly dived in sucking and licking anywhere she wanted. Nicole let out gasps and moans but as she was told, stopped trying to control it. “Waves you feel so good.” 

Waverly looked up and caught the eye of her lover. “Oh baby, I’m just getting started.” With that she took Nicole’s clit into her mouth. Her teeth lightly grasped the bud. A few light flicks had already sent Nicole’s hips bucking. When Waverly decided to begin a full on assault, Nicole’s body slammed hard against the bed. The chorus of fuck coming from above Waverly kept getting louder. She loved wrecking Nicole like this. She felt the moment coming. She knew Nicole was going to orgasm at any second. That’s exactly why she stopped. 

“NO!” The scream from Nicole echoed across the room causing Waverly to laugh. “I’m sorry, did you think it would be that easy for you?” 

Nicole fought hard against the cuffs holding her back. “Waverly, you can’t just...” 

Waverly smirked as she pressed her finger against Nicole’s lips effectively shushing her. “Oh but I just did.” Waverly placed her lips against Nicole’s neck as she nipped at the flesh she found there working her way back down Nicole’s body. “I am yours Nicole, never ever doubt that, but this morning, you’re my toy.” A whine escaped Nicole’s mouth, but she remained compliant awaiting whatever Waverly had in store for her next. 

Waverly walked over to the night stand grabbing the strap that had been bought especially for her. As she adjusted the harness, Nicole watched with baited breath. She reached for the bottle of lube kept with the harness thoroughly coating the dildo though she doubted she would need it. 

It had been awkward the first time they had tried this, but with Nicole’s guidance and encouragement, she had come to love the power the position brought. Having the person you loved underneath you as you rammed into them didn’t seem romantic until Waverly did it. The connection she felt to Nicole had only increased. She understood why Nicole had loved pleasuring her so much. Once she had Nicole under her all she had wanted to do was take her further than they had went before. She loved the power of being the one making Nicole scream as orgam after orgasm shook her body. She also found, Nicole loved being a bottom for her. 

She slowly crawled up between Nicole’s legs lightly licking the inside as she went. Once settled, she lined the cock up with Nicole’s entrance careful not to push in just yet. She looked down at her lover as two fingers begin to slowly circle Nicole’s clit again. She could see the tension building in Nicole as her breathing changed again. Waverly had to hold herself back from thrusting in. She wanted it as well, but she wanted her own terms.

“I won’t make you beg for it.” Her voice dripped with lust, “But I do want to hear every scream, every moan, everything you feel. Can you do that?”

Nicole nodded her head vigoursly. “Yes baby. Take me Waves. I am yours to take as you want.” 

“Good girl.” Waverly’s fingers picked up speed as she pressed the tip in. A moan escaped Nicole’s lips. It was quickly followed by a whimper. “Please baby, I need more.” Waverly pushed in just a little more at the request. She pulled back causing the tip to start slipping out, “No baby please don’t.” Nicole didn’t finish the sentence the way she intended. The scream that ripped through her body as Waverly slammed inside of her took over instead. Waverly smiled as her fingers continued the assualt on Nicole’s clit

Waverly stopped her movements against Nicole’s clit to grasp tightly to Nicole’s hips as she set her first pace. Nicole’s body chased Waverly’s movements, just to be slammed back against the bed. Waverly laid down on top of Nicole’s body, “If this is the position I have to take to get you to stop moving, so be it.” Waverly quickened her pace. She watched as what was left of Nicole’s irises disappeared into fully blown pupils. She had her exactly where she wanted her. 

Waverly picked up the pace one last time thrusting in and out of Nicole with all the force the position would allow. Nicole kept gasping and moaning her name over and over. Waverly grabbed her chin when Nicole tilted her hand to the side. She made sure their eyes locked again. “You will look at me when you come for me.” Nicole nodded her head quickly. Waverly reached down between them knowing how close Nicole was. She found her clit pressing it between her fingers. She pulled back the dildo as far as she could without slipping out completely. She held that position for a extra second before slamming inside Nicole until she could feel their bodies collide. Nicole screamed pulling against the cuffs and clawing at the air as the orgasm ripped through her body. Their eyes stayed locked until Waverly could see the tension starting to ease from Nicole’s muscles.

Waverly pushed up from Nicole sliding off the edge of the bed. She quickly starting ridding herself of the harness. She quickly kissed her way down to Nicole’s pussy and took her lover into her mouth. Once was simply not enough. As she continued her onslaught with her tongue, Nicole found herself on the edge once again.

Waverly slid three fingers deep into Nicole, feeling the muscles latch onto her. She pushed in and out fighting the resistance she felt. She could feel everything tense. Not allowing a second of down time had been her intentions. Waverly wanted the second orgasm to rock Nicole before she could recover. 

She looked up gaining Nicole’s attention once more. She commanded as firmly as she could, “Come for me.” Those words and a curl into the perfect spot was all it took. Nicole thrashed against the bed before her body finally seized up with a scream of Waverly’s name. Waverly grinned against her girlfriend’s pussy as she gave it one last lick. She gently pulled out knowing. She knew there would still be shocks to roll across Nicole, but she wanted to free her lover’s hands. 

Waverly reached over to the nightstand grabbing the keys and quickly unlocking the cuffs. She rubbed Nicole’s wrists where red marks had formed. Her brows knit in concern afraid she had taken it too far when Nicole’s hands cupped the sides of Waverly’s face pulling her closer. The smile that was painted across Nicole’s face fully displayed her dimples and satisfaction. Any fear of harming Nicole quickly dissipated. She pulled Waverly in kissing her with everything she had. 

“I love you Waverly Earp. You keep surprising me.” Waverly smiled down at Nicole. “I saw a chance to catch you off guard for once. I wasn’t going to waste it. I love you Nicole. I never want to stop proving that to you.” 

Nicole’s hand landed gently on the tattoo. “You give me life in ways I never knew I needed.” Waverly’s hand caressed the side of Nicole’s face, “It was you who showed me how to live.” 

As Waverly went to leave that morning, Nicole took her hand pulling her back for another kiss. Waverly could feel the metal pressing into her palm. When Nicole let go of her hand, she saw the key that had been left behind. 

Waverly looked up with wide eyes and a confused expression. Nicole simply smiled back at her. “There’s no pressure with this Waves. If you want to move in, I’m ready for that. If you’re not, then I want you to at least be able to come and go here as you please.” 

Waverly couldn’t help the tear that ran down her cheek, “Nicole are you absolutely sure?” 

“We built a relationship in the worst of conditions, but honesty and trust were still the foundations of it. There are no doubts that my future belongs to you, so why not take another step in the right direction.” 

The kiss was simple enough. It was not a fight for dominance, nor was it a prelude to something more. It was every emotion either of them could find forced into one act. It promised love, honesty, and trust. Waverly had worked so hard to make sure Nicole knew she was staying and only wanted her. Nicole had reassured her countless times she didn’t need to keep proving it. Waverly hadn’t been sure why she kept pushing until this moment. She realized it was her own guilt at not choosing Nicole the first time that she had been trying to appease. Guilt, that now, could not be found. With a tear stained sigh of relief, Waverly had finally forgave herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah a little emotional stinger at the end there. I couldn't make it simple. It was never a simple situation. I felt Waverly needed to deal with this. She just needed a little extra reassurance that it truly was okay to finally let go. 
> 
> I have an idea for a Christmas fic. Unfortunately, I do work a job that gets slammed at the holidays, so I'm going to try to get it out there for you guys, but no promises.


End file.
